Water knife cutting systems and related knife fixtures are useful for cutting vegetable products, such as raw potatoes, into spiral or helically shaped pieces, preparatory to further production processing steps such as blanching and par-frying. Rotary knife fixtures that are known and used with water knife systems and that can cut vegetable products or other objects into spiral shaped pieces generally involve power-driven rotary cutting heads. They also include pumps and the like for pumping the fluid in the water knife system. Such systems thus include multiple power-driven devices that operate simultaneously and consume significant power. They can also be complicated for repair and maintenance purposes.
The present application is directed to one or more of the above-mentioned issues.